The moment
by Tuliharja
Summary: AU. The heated moment between the famous yakuza princess Nelliel, and her bodyguard Grimmjow gets shattered by Nelliel's fiancée Ulquiorra Cifer. The yakuza princess reflects for a moment on Ulquorra's, only to turn back to Grimmjow and escape their differences in an unusual manner… M-rated just to be safe. One-shot. R&R!


Title: _The moment_

Author:_ Tuliharja_

Summary: _AU. The heated moment between the famous yakuza princess Nelliel, and her bodyguard Grimmjow gets shattered by Nelliel's fiancée Ulquiorra Cifer. The yakuza princess reflects for a moment on Ulquorra's, only to turn back to Grimmjow and escape their differences in an unusual manner… M-rated just to be safe. One-shot._

Disclaimer: _BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm merely just writing fan fiction about it._

Author's note: _Thanks for Sunny betaing this._

* * *

**..:The moment:..**

His thumb brushes against her lower lip gently, while his hot breathe made goose bumps run across her neck, before rough lips kissed the spot. Letting out a breath that sounded vaguely like a soft moan he let an animalistic grin against her creamy skin when he heard. Hand running down her side and stopping at her breasts, she let out a dreamy sigh, her hands tugging at the bluenette's shirt hem and then pants, wanting more.

"Say please," came the murmur against her neck, as sharp teeth pierced the skin, making the woman let out a louder moan.

Furrowing her brows, the woman gazed over the man's shoulder, past his back when suddenly a shout was heard outside of the small cupboard they were in. "Nelliel-sama!" Eyes widening, small hands quickly found his hard chest, pushing at it.

"Grim-Grimmjow…I've got to go before they find us," she whimpered as the lustful part of her turned into one of panick and pain.

"Tch," Grimmjow let out, frustrated as the heat was slowly leaving, finally pulled away and gazed down to the small woman in front of him. "Tch."

Pouting slightly, the female let her gaze fall, a small blush colouring her cheeks as she murmured her apology, which made the bluenette 'tch' once again, like a broken record. For a while they merely stayed like this in the small space, just listening to the voices outside, lingering the moment they had before the voices cut it short.

Annoyed, Grimmjow frowned slightly just, only to let out his predator-like smile. Eyes widening, Nelliel shook her head and tried say 'no' before Grimmjow grabbed her hand. The moment was quickly over as Grimmjow pulled her outside of the closet and into the exposed corridor, where were people searching Nelliel. Nelliel squinted her eyes in the bright lights before puffing her cheeks, as she glanced up at Grimmjow who was dropping lies from his lips.

Her own bodyguard told the other guards the ridiculous lies about how "precious Nelliel-sama had almost been shot during her shopping trip and they'd been chased to this puny, abandoned school". This made the green-haired young woman gaze down and pin her lips together in an annoyed manner as she didn't want hear such lies. She didn't want to lie anymore about her forbidden relationship, even though she knew that if she ever uttered a word about Grimmjow being her lover, he would shot where he stood.

Bodyguards weren't supposed to have relationship with the ones they should be protecting, or have Yakuza princesses fall in love with them. Yes, Nelliel was the famous Papa Tu Odelschwanck's only daughter and that was why she had the title of princess. That was the exact reason why she and Grimmjow had to keep their relationship hushed if they wished to continue.

Sighing lightly, Nelliel lifted her gaze to the other guards who were all looking at her, to her surprise. Blinking her eyes and looking around almost comically, she started to wave her hands.

"Eh-uh! You see! I-!" she started quickly, only to come back down to earth and realise she was being pulled forward.

Eyes widening slightly, she gazed at the person who was pulling her away as her own hand parted from Grimmjow's. Gasping, she followed her fiancée but she did throw last look at Grimmjow, feeling defeated. There was also the fact she was going to marry Ulquiorra Cifer, the son of another famous yakuza family. She was already engaged to him, but not even once had she been in touch with him, as Ulquiorra appeared like a statue to herself. Silent, cold and something untouchable. As if he was one of those statues the Ancient Greeks had made to portray the gods.

So it was clearly a shock when she was pulled away by that marble statue, unable to pull away as her natural curiosity was taking the best of her.

"Um-um, Ci-Cifer-sama…" she managed to stammer, gazing from the ground to the male's back. She was, after all, wearing stilettos which started to feel a most stupid idea to wear on a normal day like this which was turning more or less into ridiculous mess.

Somewhere at the bottom of her stomach, Nelliel could feel the sense of fear crawling into her. Maybe it was the fact that the air around Ulquiorra had changed or the fact she had been almost violently ripped away from Grimmjow, but she couldn't help but feel an upcoming sense of danger.

Eventually Ulquiorra stopped, making Nelliel stop too, as they were now in another hallway down from the one where Nelliel had just been.

Tilting her head, she allowed herself to gaze up at Ulquiorra's back before the eyes of the said man turned to her. Gasping now from surprise, she was suddenly so close to him. She could feel his figure against hers, smell his scent that made her think of citrus, and feel his breath tickling her skin. The breathing reminded painfully her of Grimmjow, who had not long before breathed against her neck, bit her-… Eyes widening, Nelliel couldn't help herself as with instinct her hand clapped over her bite mark. The marking which was left by Grimmjow. Fearfully, the green-haired woman looked into the mesmerizing green-eyes, which she doubted would ever make her knees weak. In her eyes, only a certain blue-eyed male could make her breathless.

Silently, without any sound except small, steady breaths, Ulquiorra lifted Nelliel's hand. Not daring to turn to look at what Ulquiorra was doing, Nelliel fixed her gaze on his black locks. They were extremely dark, like a night sky. It seemed well-kept and in order, Nelliel thought as suddenly a small, sharp breath escaped from her lips. Eyes shifting to the hand that she had tried to avoid, she noticed Ulquiorra pinching the sensible skin where her lover's mark still stained her skin.

"Do you love him?" a somewhat melancholic voice asked of Nelliel, drawing her attention to the lips that were painted black. Nelliel hadn't noticed before that Ulquiorra used lipstick when she had met him with their formal meetings. Maybe that was a way for Ulquiorra to rebel too against his status? Maybe he would understand?

But soon those thoughts were thrown away as Nelliel felt pain run across her spine as Ulquiorra pinched the sore spot. Eyes shifting now to Ulquiorra's eyes, she realized she couldn't read them. She could only see coldness and ruthlessness, but not similar to the way Grimmjow's eyes would shift and change. Even he was ruthless and cruel, yet he still had passion. So much passion it almost made Nelliel feel dizzy if she were to gaze too long into his eyes. She was like drug-addict to those eyes. But these green-eyes weren't the eyes of man she desired. No.

"Ah," came the small reply, making Nelliel's eyes widen as she realized she had accidentally murmured aloud that small, betraying word 'ah'.

Trembling slightly now, Nelliel could only watch as Ulquiorra moved his hand along her body to her jean's opening, before sliding underneath it. Gasping now for what seemed like the hundredth time today, Nelliel shook her head, feeling choked. No one other than Grimmjow was supposed to touch her, feel her warmth. No one other except him, yet it didn't belong to him. It belonged to the man who was opening her like a purse.

"Ci-Cifer-sama…" Nelliel half begged and half moaned, feeling ashamed as she could only guess her words sounded like 'more' to the other's ears as she weakly lifted her hands. Slowly, silently, she told him to stop. Yet as she was about to open her mouth once more to state her words clearer this time, she felt hotness rush through her.

Closing her eyes, she felt herself swallow slowly as cold lips met hers with a kiss. Yet she didn't answer the kiss, feeling too dizzy and sick at the same time, but so needy, because her moment with Grimmjow had been interrupted. So that was why, without really thinking, she inhaled, just to realize that instead breathing air into her lungs she was met by a tongue that roamed against her warm cave, touching every part inside of her. Meanwhile, skilful fingers played with her with such gracefulness it made Nelliel almost teary.

She knew that if she ever wished for such gracefulness or talent in a manner from Grimmjow she would have to wait a century. Yet she didn't want this. Her mind was screaming at herself to pull away, to do something even though her body so greedily started to respond to the cold man's touched, pulling him closer, wanting more. Her legs had already started to shake, from either the fear or excitement. It was already hard to say as Nelliel felt dizzy, begging someone to stop this sweet nightmare she was trapped in.

"NEL!"

Suddenly a roar cut the sweet nightmare, making Nelliel's eyes snap open which she hadn't even noticed she had closed. Gasping, her hands found their way once again to Ulquiorra's chest, but this time instead of just staying there useless, she felt herself pushing the chest away, before she was violently ripped away from the touch that had been calm yet still so full of warmness.

Eyes wide, Nelliel looked up to the person who had woken her up from the cruelty just to bring her into another kind of one.

"Gri-Grimmjow…" she breathed softly, her head falling down as her gaze met the cold floor. Sucking a breath she listened to how Grimmjow snarled at Ulquiorra to back off, while Ulquiorra called him a trash. Something seemed to snap inside of Nelliel as still trembling she allowed her hard gaze to meet Ulquiorra's.

"Grimmjow isn't trash!" the statement came from her lips like a slap against Ulquiorra's cheek, and he took a step back. Eyes full of self-confidence Nelliel gazed back to the man who almost looked at her shocked before she met the one's she cherished.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered the words softly as Grimmjow let out a 'tch' before he claimed her. The kiss was far from a calm one or soft, yet it still felt so good and pleasing as Nelliel pulled Grimmjow's hand, silently telling him to finish the moment that had he had started in the small closet. And without a second plea, Nelliel was met with the warmness of her lover's hand that strokes her knowingly. It took her and held her when she came with a small cry of ecstasy, as their lips parted and she let her breathe tickle Grimmjow's throat. Shivering from pleasure and fulfillment, she lifted her gaze to Grimmjow's, just to let out a small cry of pain.

Pain seemed to wash over her pleasure, as she felt coldness sticking inside and out of herself as she looked down at the thing that was connecting herself and Grimmjow.

"Shh…" Grimmjow whispered, lifting Nelliel's look away from the blood and blade to his shoulder, Nelliel smelling his masculine scent. The scent that was full of life. Life that was escaping from both him and her as she embraced Grimmjow, deciding to not let go even though there were shouts and screams around them. Her fingernails tugged into Grimmjow's jacket as she felt Grimmjow's hold on her tighten, feeling secured and shielded in his embrace.

Eyes hazily, she lifted her eyes to Grimmjow, feeling something sticky come flooding into her mouth, choking her.

"Sorry…" she apologized once again as Grimmjow buried his nose into the crook of her neck, echoing her apology back as they stayed like this even when Nelliel felt them falling. Yet she couldn't help but smile as she felt her heart beating with joy. She knew she and Grimmjow could finally be together, without anyone caring about their status or position. She knew she could finally be openly his and he knew that too, as Nelliel blindly searched her way to Grimmjow's lips, as copper filled their noses and the kiss.

* * *

**OWARI.**


End file.
